Warriors of the Web
by TheWolfOfTheStars
Summary: My (ahem, OUR) favorite Youtubers have become cats! (Markiplier, Yami, and CTK included as well) This is my very first crossover ever, so a review or two would be nice. In other news... I still need more cats to fill up the allegiances! If you've got an idea, then tell me in a review/PM me and I'll put your cat in a Clan or the Clan of your choice, and give you credit for him/her!
1. Allegiances

_Author's Note: Welcome to Warriors of the Web! I really hope you like this story. I've been planning it for a while. Anyways, I still need more cats! RiverClan is FULL, sorry, but the other three still need warriors! I have leaders, deputies, and medicine cats for all the Clans already, but there are plenty of other spaces to fill. If you have an idea, PM me or leave a review, and I'll put your cat in a Clan/ the Clan of your choice, and give you credit for creating it. Well, that's all I've got to say for now. Enjoy the RiverClan allegiances! YAAAYYY!_

_EDIT: I'm going to add what I have for the other Clans so far. I NEED MORE CATS! MORE! (P.S. Man, this was a pain in the butt to edit.)_

_EDIT #2: Here's a list of everyone who's given me suggestions so far:_

_ToxicNinjaKitty3399_

___xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx (Thanks SO much for all the cats!)_

___Useful_

_(P.S. This is still a pain in the butt to edit.)_

_**ALLIGIANCES**_

_**RIVERCLAN**_

_**Leader**_**: Reedstar**- old black tom with dark gray eyes

_**Deputy**_**: Dryspell-** very pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_**: Dreamfall- **mottled light gray she-cat with soft blue eyes

_**Warriors**_**:**

**Sparkflame- **bright ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Leafwillow- **brown-and-white tabby tom with light green eyes

**Toadsplash- **dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Shardclaw- **mottled black-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Lunargaze- **mottled gray tom with yellow eyes

**Solarshine- **mottled ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Flarefang- **brown tabby tom with orange eyes

**Duskheart- **dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Dawnheart- **light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Quietfoot- **dark gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Frogleap- **light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Turtlespots- **brown tom with ginger spots and green eyes

_**Queens**_**:**

**Whisperwind- **mottled gray-and-black she-cat with amber eyes; mother of _Sparklekit_ (white she-kit with blue eyes)

_**Apprentices**_**: **_none_

_**Elders**_**:**

**Mossyfoot- **brown-and-white she-cat, apprentice during DF battle

_**WINDCLAN**_

_**Leader**_**: Blazestar- **golden-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Deputy**_**: Cornstalk- **golden tabby tom with dark green eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_**: Fawngaze-** tiny mottled brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes** (Apprentice: Whiskerleg)**

**_Warriors_:**

**Wingfeather- **gray-and-gold tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Larchwing- **sandy gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Foglight- **mottled gray tom with pale gray eyes

**Shellfur-** mottled cream-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Wispfur- **long-haired light brown tom with amber eyes **(Apprentice: Rainpaw)** _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Snakefang- **pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Foxtooth- **reddish-brown tom with amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Streamtail- **light brown tom with a tabby-striped tail and yellow eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Nightsmoke- **black she-cat with gray eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Marshstorm- **brown tabby tom with gray eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Frostyspots- **light gray she-cat with white spots and icy blue eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Hollyflower- **small black she-cat with white speckles and green eyes _**(Useful)**_

**Breezefall- **brown-and-white tom with amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

_**Queens**_**: **_  
_

**Songbreeze- **sleek gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes _**(Useful)**_

_**Apprentices**_**:**

**Whiskerleg- **skinny light gray tabby tom with gray eyes, apprentice medicine cat

**Rainpaw- **fluffy dark gray tom with blue eyes _**(Useful)**_

**Marshpaw- **dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**_Elders_:** **  
**

**Myriadwing- **tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

_**Leader**_**: ****Shadestar- **mottled dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**_Deputy_: Pantherstep- **black she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_**: Glassypool- **gray tom with gray eyes

_**Warriors**_**:**

**Leopardwind- **mottled golden-and-black tom with blue eyes

**Scarthroat- **gray tabby tom with a bright ginger chest and yellow eyes

**Coyotewind- **mottled sandy brown tom with amber eyes

**Mudleg- **gray tabby she-cat with brown legs and green eyes **(Apprentice: Gardenpaw)**

**Diamondback- **dark tan she-cat with gray splotches on back and yellow eyes

**Foxtail- **bright ginger tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Vinethorn- **gray-and-brown tom with green eyes **(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**

**Heartcross- **cream she-cat with crisscrossed stripes on her chest and green eyes **(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**

**Winterflower- **mottled gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Apprentice: Stitchpaw)** _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Sleepyfeather- **gray-and-white tom with droopy green eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Blueshimmer- **gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Raccoonfang- **gray tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Flamwhisker- **fiery ginger tom with amber eyes _**(Useful)**_

**Ghostflame- **white tom with gray paws and amber eyes _**(Useful)**_

**Goldenstreak- **golden-brown she-cat with green eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**_Queens_: **_  
_

**Tawnyspeckle- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**_Apprentices_:** **  
**

**Stitchpaw- **silver tabby tom with gray eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Gardenpaw- **gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**_Elders_:** _  
_

**Shadowpool- **smoky black tom with green eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Thunderstep- **brown tom with one white paw and amber eyes _**(Useful)**_

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**Leader****: Topstar- **brown-and-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**_Deputy_: Cardinalwing- **mottled ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_**: Aloeleaf- **dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**

_**Warriors**_**:**

**Shiningsoul- **stocky gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Lightningblaze- **mottled pale gold tom with gray eyes

**Bearfang- **dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Mountainstream- **mottled brown she-cat with a white ear and blue eyes

**Dragonflight- **mottled ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Mottlednose- **tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat with a black-speckled nose and amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Hailfall- **gray-and-white tom with blue eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Beechfang- **tan-and-gray tabby tom with amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Risingstorm-** ginger tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes** __****(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**

******Goldenflight-** golden brown tom with amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Scarletberry- **dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

**Fogfoot- **light gray tom with blue eyes _**(Useful)**_

**Bravesoul- **mottled brown she-cat with green eyes _**(Useful)**_

**Thrushcry- **ginger tom with brown dapples and amber eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

_**Queens**_**: **_  
_

**Bluewind- **gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes; Mother to _Windkit_ (brown tom with amber eyes), _Redkit_ (bright ginger she-kit), _Mousekit_ (orange tom with amber eyes), and _Icekit_ (pure white she-kit with bright blue eyes). _**(ToxicNinjaKitty3399) **_

**Cascadelight- **golden she-cat with brilliant green eyes: mother to _Frolickit _(pale tabby she-kit with icy blue eyes) _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

_**Apprentices**_**:**

**Splashpaw- **mottled light gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes, apprentice medicine cat

_**Elders**_**:**

**Ambergaze- **gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes (kit during DF battle)

**Ivorywing- **cream-colored she-cat with dark blue eyes _**(xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx)**_

_**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**_

**PewDiePie- **golden tabby tom with bright blue eyes

**Ian- **brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

**Anthony- **black-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Sohinki- **mottled light brown tom with gray ears and tail and amber eyes

**Jovenshire-** brown tom with black patches and blue eyes

**Mari- **black she-cat with amber eyes

**Lasercorn- **mottled gray-and-brown tom with amber eyes

**Yamimash-** light brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**Markiplier- **mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Cry- **tortoiseshell-and-gray tom with yellow eyes

**CinnimonToastKen- **mottled brown tom with amber eyes

**WolfOfTheStars- **mottled gray she-cat with white chest, belly, paws, and tail-tip, and blue eyes. _(AN: This is my OC, if you didn't know that already from Fear.)_

**Crow- **old black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Caitlin- **dappled golden brown she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

_Auother's Note: Okay, I'm gonna just go ahead and post the first chapter. It doesn't have to do with any user-submitted cats, so I'm good here. Let me remind you again, though: I STILL NEED CATS! Please! More! Lots more! I want it to rain warriors! _

_*ahem* Well, anyways... enjoy._

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Heavy mist draped itself over a rocky riverbank. Mist swirled around the mossy stones, chilling the air on a cold leafbare night. Frost crunched beneath the paws of a silvery blue-gray cat as it slid through the stiff reeds and settled at the water's edge. She stared deeply into the rushing waters, as if searching for something.

"Not sure if you'll catch much tonight, Mistystar." A soft mew startled her, lost in thought as she was.

"It's not fish I'm looking for, Bluestar, and you know that," she replied, turning to face her mother and ThunderClan's former leader.

"Staring into the river won't help anything," she said gently.

"I know that!" Mistystar snapped, and then sighed. "It's just... I can't let my Clan die, Bluestar... There must be some way around this... RiverClan cannot be doomed..."

Bluestar stepped forward and placed her tail on her daughter's shoulder. "They aren't," she murmured.

"You can't know that," Mistystar mumbled, as if ashamed of her words.

"I know. It's not anything in particular... I can just tell. RiverClan will not fade into oblivion. There must be four Clans beside the lake."

Mistystar looked up at her mother. "Have you received a message? A sign, an omen of some sort?"

"I suppose you could call it that. It's an unyielding sureness. It refuses to fade. It's not normal, I'm sure of that. I had a feeling I should come here tonight, with you. Perhaps things will be made clearer." With that, she sat down beside her daughter with the pelt so much like her own. Their reflections, nearly identical, wavered with the steady flow of the river. For a long while they sat there, unmoving, growing cold and stiff as the moon followed its nightly path through the heavens. And quite suddenly, both were thrust into a vision.

A group of Twolegs was the first thing they saw. They seemed to be excited for something as they walked into a humongous Twoleg nest with brightly colored images all over it. Since they remained in the vision, they assumed it would be best to follow the Twolegs. Warily, they exchanged a look and crept inside.

They were met with pandemonium upon entrance. Twolegs all over the place exclaimed loudly and happily over bright, flashing things, wandering from area to area set up like dens or meeting hollows of some sort, and that added to the fact that there was simply so _much _of it all. Luckily, none of the Twolegs seemed to notice them, and so they seemed to slide, dreamlike, through the crowd to the Twolegs they'd followed in.

Some were taller and some were shorter, and most were male. They chattered joyfully to one another. There seemed to be about ten in all. A few hung back, quieter than the rest, but all of them seemed friendly enough to one another. And then it happened. One of them, a quiet girl, the shortest one there, turned and looked directly at them. There was no mistaking it. There was no way she'd be staring so intently at a mere spot on the ground with no defining characteristics. She must see them, must have known they were there. The two cats shrank back into the shadow of a hard Twoleg thing, but Mistystar was sure their eyes would still be visible. A couple of the others noticed, too, and pointed them out to the rest of the group. One of them knelt down as to get a better look at the two of them. And then, quite unceremoniously, they were thrown out of the strange Twoleg place and back onto the quiet riverbank.

Mistystar reeled in shock. "What-why-" she stuttered.

Bluestar, it seemed, was just as perplexed. "What could-Twolegs-"

"What do _they_ have to do with any of this?" Mistystar finished.


	3. Lost it Again

Hey guys, I lost my computer again. Don't have much time to type, just thought you should know.


End file.
